


Starlight & Supernovas

by 30degreesandsnowing



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, M/M, fluff fluff romance & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30degreesandsnowing/pseuds/30degreesandsnowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Time Seblaine Soulmates AU. Blaine returns to Dalton for the first time since he transferred, and meets Sebastian Smythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight & Supernovas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [id8a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/id8a/gifts).



> Originally found on my Tumblr (thisisforficiswear.tumblr.com)

Dalton was an old friend, familiar and safe, warm in ways Blaine did not have words to describe. As he climbed the stairs to the academic building, it felt like the brick edifice and wrought iron fences were welcoming him home. He ran his fingers along the ironwork before opening the door onto sun-streamed halls.

 Finding his way to the Warbler’s meeting room was easy. He threaded through the passageways to find his old glee club just starting Uptown Girl. Blaine smiled.  It was good to see Nick out front, good to see the Warblers with their perfect pitch and synchronization. There were some faces missing — Wes was at UCLA, Carver at Yale — and some new ones he did not recognize, probably freshmen who joined these last few months.

 As Blaine scanned the group, his eyes fell last on a lanky blonde. His fingertips started tingling, and something shot down this spine and spread throughout his body like fire. He twitched, and then the lanky blonde was standing in front of him and reaching out. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat and he almost backed away.

 Then the blonde’s hands wrapped around his forearm and Blaine’s head filled with fireworks.

 He had never done Uptown Girl with the Warblers before, but it did not matter. Every step was there, every harmony obvious, like he had practiced a hundred times. When the song finally ended, he turned and found the blonde boy standing right there beside him. He had to look up into the other boy’s face, to see green eyes and freckles. The boy’s hands were hovering, as though he wanted to reach out for Blaine again. Blaine could barely breathe from wanting.

 Then other people were touching him, throwing arms around his shoulder and shouting his name. Blaine stumbled. It was as though he had fallen from a great height into water, a sudden shock of cold and lonely breathlessness as people — his old friends — tugged him into their embrace. Blaine stumbled and tried to figure out what was happening.

 “Seb —” Blaine found himself speaking before he meant to, saying the name of a boy he had never met. Except the tall blond gripped his shoulders and dragged him out of the throng with a scowl.

 “Back off,” the boy (Sebastian) growled, pulling Blaine behind him and leveling sharp green eyes on the Warbler.

 Blaine rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. The shock had eased, and his head was clearing. “It’s okay,” he told Sebastian. “I’m okay.”

 The Warblers, who had all been talking over one another and jittering back and forth, fell into confused silence. Blaine felt himself start to flush under their scrutiny, though he had no idea why. He never blushed when people looked at him. And he especially never blushed because of his friends.

  Sebastian turned to look at him, his own cheeks stained delicate pink, and Blaine thought, ‘Oh.’

 Blaine cleared his throat. “Blaine Anderson,” he said to Sebastian. He would have offered his hand, but his fingers were tangled in Sebastian’s blazer. Blaine was not sure when that had happened.

 The tension is Sebastian’s neck and shoulder’s eased. “Sebastian Smythe,” he said, cooler than he actually felt. Blaine blinked up at him, confused by the dichotomy, and offered a hesitant smile. Sebastian looked dazed.

 “What the hell?” Nick demanded. “Blaine, are you okay?”

 Blaine tore his eyes from Sebastian to look at Nick. “I’m fine,” he said. “I’m fine. I think — we should sit down.” He pulled Sebastian over to a couch so they could sit, settling too close to the other boy. They were pressed together shoulder to knee, but he did not mind and Sebastian like him being so close. Blaine reached out and took Sebastian’s hand, resting their joined fingers on his thigh.

 The Warblers crowded around them and Blaine tried to figure out what to say to make them leave.

 Sebastian said, “All of you, get out.”

 Blaine dropped his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder. “That isn’t what I meant,” he murmured.

 Sebastian said, “Please,” with a longsuffering sigh that caused the rest of the Warblers to look from Blaine to Sebastian in shock.

 Thad said, “Are you two — are you soulmates?”

 Everything went quiet, including the soft hum of  _Sebastian_  in Blaine’s mind. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He glanced at Sebastian.

 Sebastian’s face was blank.

 Nick said, “And that’s our cue to leave. Come on, boys, everyone out.” He grabbed Nathaniel and Tate by the arms and dragged them to the door. The other Warbler’s followed reluctantly, until there was only Sebastian and Blaine.

 They sat quietly for a long moment, and then Sebastian announced: “I don’t believe in soulmates.”

 Blaine considered. He turned until he was cross-legged and sideways on the couch, one knee buried in the cushions and the other hanging over the edge. Sebastian frowned, and twisted until he was facing Blaine, as well. Blaine was sure Sebastian did not realize that he had taken both of Blaine’s hands in his.

 “You don’t think this is a soulbond?” Blaine asked. It should have hurt, being rejected by someone who was suddenly, inexplicably a part of him, but Sebastian was no longer silent within him. Sebastian wanted it to be a soulbond, was almost desperately hopeful, but he was afraid. Blaine squeezed his hands.

 Sebastian snorted. “It’s a myth perpetuated by horny 15 year olds.”

 Blaine kissed the other boy’s palm. “This is the real thing,” he said.

 Sebastian swallowed. “It’s a Hallmark gimmick.”

 Blaine kissed the other boy’s wrist. “No Hallmark gimmick could make this up.”

 Sebastian twitched violently, torn between the desire the flee or to stay. “This is some kind of joke —”

 Blaine kissed his cheek, sweet and gentle, barely a brush of lips. It was a precarious balance, leaning in, and he would have fallen into Sebastian’s lap, except Sebastian dropped his hands to anchor his hips. Blaine gripped Sebastian’s shoulders and held tight, waiting.

 Sebastian stared down into his eyes. “I’m going to break your heart,” he whispered, but what he really meant was ‘ _you’re going to break my heart_.’

 “I’ll be careful,” Blaine promised, and Sebastian leaned in and kissed him.

 If the first touch had been fireworks at midnight, the first kiss was starlight and supernovas. It was gentle, gorgeous perfection, and wild energy and passion. Sebastian’s lips were chapped against Blaine’s, and his skin was soft against Blaine’s stubble. Blaine tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, and Sebastian pulled him forward until he was straddling Sebastian’s lap. It was better, then, with Blaine up high enough to ease the angle and Sebastian able to cup Blaine’s face in his hands.

 Sebastian pulled back first, and Blaine smiled at him. “You should take me home,” he said.

 Sebastian’s thumb brushed along Blaine’s cheekbone, and his face filled with tenderness. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I will.”


End file.
